cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Godzilla
|titoloalfabetico= |annouscita= 1954 |durata= 96 min |tipocolore= Bianco e nero |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 1,37 : 1 |genere= Fantascienza |regista= Ishirô Honda |soggetto= Shigeru Kayama |sceneggiatore= Ishirô Honda e Takeo Murata |produttore= Tomoyuki Tanaka |casaproduzione= Toho Film Ltd. |distribuzioneitalia= Yamato Video |attori= *Akira Takarada: Hideto Ogata *Momoko Kôchi: Emiko Yamane *Akihiko Hirata: Daisuke Serizawa-hakase *Takashi Shimura: Kyohei Yamane-hakase *Fuyuki Murakami: Professor Tanabe *Sachio Sakai: Newspaper Reporter Hagiwara *Toranosuke Ogawa: Nankai Shipping Company Manager *Ren Yamamoto: Masaji Sieji *Kan Hayashi: Chairman of Diet Committee *Takeo Oikawa: Chief of Emergency Headquarters *Seijirô Onda: Parliamentarian Oyama *Tsuruko Mano: Mrs. Sieji *Toyoaki Suzuki: Shinkichi Sieji *Kokuten Kôdô: The Old Fisherman *Kin Sugai: Ozawa-san *Tadashi Okabe: Reporter Killed on Tower *Ren Imaizumi: Radio Operator *Junpei Natsuki: Power Substation Engineer *Katsumi Tezuka: Gojira / Hagiwara's Editor *Haruo Nakajima: Gojira / Power Station Worker *Yasuhisa Tsutsumi *Jiro Suzuki *Saburo Iketani: News Reporter *Shizuko Azuma *Shizuko Higashi: Partygoer *Kiyoshi Kamata: Partygoer's Escort *Kenji Sahara: Young Lover on the sound *Keiji Sakakida: Mayor Inada *Tamae Sengo: Madre *Ryosaku Takasugi *Ishirô Honda: Power Station Worker (The Hand that Throws the Switch) (non accreditato) |nomedoppiatorioriginali= |nomedoppiatoriitaliani= |fotografo= Masao Tamai |montatore= Yasunobu Taira |effettispeciali= Sadamasa Arikawa, Kuichiro Kishida, Akira Watanabe, Taka Yuki, Fuminori Ôhashi (non accreditato), Yoichi Manoda, Hiroshi Mukoyama, Fumio Nakadai, Yasuaki Sakamoto, Sokei Tomioka, Teizo Toshimitsu, Eiji Tsuburaya e Hajime Tsuburaya |musicista= Akira Ifukube |musicale= |scenografo= Satoru Chûko e Takeo Kita |nomecostumista= |nometruccatore= |nomedialoghista= |nomepremi= |nomeprequel= |nomesequel= }} Godzilla è un film del 1954, diretto da Ishirô Honda, che ha inaugurato il genere Kaiju Eiga (cinema dei mostri) e dal quale fu poi tratta una lunga serie di sequel. Il film appartiene al primo ciclo della saga del dinosauro atomico, detto Showa. Trama Il Giappone è totalmente gettato nel panico quando alcune navi pescherecce - al largo delle coste - esplodono e affondano senza motivo. All'inizio le autorità pensano si tratti di mine sottomarine, inviate dai governi nemici, oppure un'insolita attività vulcanica sotterranea. Ma presto le autorità si spostano all'isola di Odo, molto più vicino al luogo dove le navi sono affondate. Una sera, una misteriosa e gigantesca creatura arriva sulla spiaggia e devasta il villaggio di pescatori. Una spedizione sul posto, capeggiata dal paleologo Kyohei Yamane, sua figlia Emiko e un giovane ufficiale della marina chiamato Hideto Ogata, scopre qualcosa di molto più terrificante sul conto della creatura che ha compiuto la razzia: esso è un mostro alto 50 metri, che i nativi chiamano Gojira. Secondo il professor Yamane Gojira, o Godzilla, è un rappresentante di una specie di dinosauri sopravvissuti all'estinzione che vivevano nei fondali marini. In seguito agli esperimenti nucleari, Godzilla ha assorbito le radiazioni diventando estremamente forte e resistente, e in grado di sputare raggi distruttivi. Dopo questo primo attacco, Godzilla comincia ad avvicinarsi sempre più al Giappone. La prima volta si limita ad attaccare la costa, ma in seguito si dirige su Tokyo, riducendola ad un mare di fiamme. A questo punto entra in gioco lo scienziato Serizawa, che grazie ad una potentissima bomba di sua invenzione chiamata Oxygen Destroyer, che discioglie fino allo scheletro ogni creatura vivente, uccide Godzilla in uno scontro subacqueo. Ma fatto questo Serizawa si lascia morire sul fondo dell'oceano, per non lasciare che una simile arma cada nelle mani dell'umanità, che potrebbe usarla per scopi distruttivi proprio come ha fatto con l'energia nucleare. Note Il film Godzilla nasce come risposta giapponese al cinema fantascientifico americano. Nel 1954 Tomoyuki Tanaka, produttore per la Toho, pensa di realizzare un plagio del film statunitense Il risveglio del dinosauro intitolato provvisoriamente Il grande mostro venuto da 20.000 miglia sotto il mare, e assume come sceneggiatore lo scrittore di fantascienza Shigeru Kayama. Alla regia venne chiamato Ishirô Honda e ad interpretare il mostro fu l'erculeo ventenne Haruo Nakajima, costretto ad indossare una pesante tuta di gomma imbottita. Per i campi lunghi vennero invece usati due modellini del mostro in miniatura. Anche i palazzi che il mostro distrugge sono modellini in scala 1/25. Tutte le scene in cui appare il mostro sono inoltre filmate ad una velocità di ripresa maggiore di quella convenzionale, in modo che quando poi si proietterà la pellicola con la velocità standard i movimenti di Godzilla e i crolli saranno più drammatici e realistici. L'alito radioattivo infine è un semplice disegno animato fatto direttamente sulla pellicola. La pellicola non si configura come un semplice film di azione o di fantascienza, ma rappresenta un vero e proprio atto di denuncia contro il pericolo della guerra nucleare. Non c'è traccia di umorismo, vi sono scene altamente drammatiche che richiamano alla mente scenari che per il Giappone di allora erano storia recente, ma che potrebbero ritrovarsi un giorno in tutto il mondo (il paesaggio di Tokyo distrutta dalla furia del mostro richiama chiaramente gli scenari devastati di Hiroshima e Nagasaki). E tutto è collegato a questo mostro che da un lato si rifà ad elementi tipici della cultura nipponica (come la minaccia che arriva dal mare) e dall'altro alla pericolosità della tecnologia usata per fini distruttivi (questo gigantesco drago moderno è stato creato dalle radiazioni, ed è un raggio radioattivo, non le classiche fiamme, quello che emette). Il fatto poi che Godzilla sia stato creato dagli esperimenti nucleari degli americani, indica anche il sottointeso anti-americanismo che sarà sempre presente nella saga. Godzilla, che uscì in Giappone il 3 novembre 1954, rappresentò anche un enorme sforzo produttivo per la Toho (un costo record di ben 60 milioni di yen) che venne ben ricompensato da un successo clamoroso. Anche gli effetti speciali, sebbene oggi possano apparire datati, tutto sommato reggono ancora bene la visione, e inaugurarono nuovi standard per l'effettistica del cinema giapponese. Le varie versioni del film La versione americana Il successo ottenuto dal film spinse la Paramount ad acquistare i diritti di distribuzione all'estero e a distribuirlo in tutto il mondo nel 1956 col titolo Godzilla, King of the Monsters. Purtroppo, per rendere l'opera appettibile anche al pubblico occidentale, il film viene rimaneggiato e tagliato pesantemente, risultando cosi snaturato. Infatti la versione internazionale dura solo 81 minuti e vi sono presenti delle scene supplementari girate da Terry O. Morse nelle quali un giornalista di Chicago di nome Steve Martin (interpretato dall'attore Raymond Burr e doppiato, nella versione italiana dell'epoca, da Emilio Cigoli) commenta la distruzione di Tokyo. Ed è questa la versione che giunge in Italia il 5 aprile 1957, intitolata semplicemente Godzilla. La versione italiana del 1977 Nel 1977 la versione americana del film venne allungata di venti minuti tramite l'inserimento di materiali di repertorio e scene prese da altri film di fantascienza, le musiche vennero modificate e fu aggiunto il colore, attraverso l'applicazione di vari gel (con il risultato di ottenere un grottesco effetto “arcobaleno” sulle inquadrature). Il film, sotto la direzione di Luigi Cozzi, fu intitolato Godzilla. Box Office Il film ha avuto un budget di 64.000.000 yen (pari all'incirca a 900.000 dollari), con costi di marketing fino a raggiungere 37.000.000 yen (pari all'incirca a 600.000 dollari), per un totale di 101.000.000 yen (pari all'incirca a 1.500.000 dollari). Il film ha venduto 9.610.000 biglietti ed ha incassato 152.000.000 (pari all'incirca a 2.250.000 dollari). La versione statunitense del film, Godzilla, King of the Monsters!, è stata data in locazione dalla Toho per 25.000 dollari. Il film ha incassato 2.000.000 dollari il che lo rese un successo al botteghino. Entrambi i film hanno incassato un totale di circa 4.250.000 dollari. Sequel Dato il grande successo del film furono realizzati moltissimi altri film con Godzilla come protagonista. Seguito ufficiale del film fu però Il ritorno di Godzilla, giato trent'anni dopo il film originale. Curiosità * Secondo il progetto originale, Godzilla doveva avere l'aspetto di un'enorme piovra. * Il verso di Godzilla viene ottenuto col riverbero del suono di un contrabbasso unito a quello di una corda da strumento di un'ottava sotto la norma e strofinata con un guanto di cuoio grezzo. * In alcune scene era lo stesso produttore Tomoyuki Tanaka ad entrare nel costume di Godzilla. * In Italia il film in versione originale giapponese uscì solamente nel 1998 in videocassetta in versione sottotitolata. Allo stato attuale il film nel nostro paese non è mai stato doppiato. Locandina Categoria:Film di fantascienza Categoria:Film giapponesi